Twenty Fingers, Twenty Toes
by Fanatical Alice
Summary: Three drabbles focused on the whims and woes of Lysander and Lorcan Scamander.
1. Waking

_~I thought I'd forget you_

_But I guess I forgot to.~_

* * *

_._

Lysander couldn't help but look up every time _she_ passed by. He couldn't help but watch the elegant stride of her long, slender, legs and wonder what her fashionably disheveled red hair would feel like running through his fingers. He had been drawn to her ever since she kissed him in the Gryffindor common room – a moment she'd most certainly forgotten, seeing as she'd been drunk at the time (which was also the only reason for her to get within any sort of kissing range with a guy like him). Lucy Weasley seemed to spend a large majority of her young life drunk or hooking up.

Lysander admired her - perhaps more then anyone else in his life. Her unwavering will to be _different_, her free spirited nature, her wide, laughing, mouth. Lucy Weasley never stood still, not for a second. She was a constant force of movement and happiness and beauty. She also happened to be the star in many of his night time fantasy's. It was almost funny how he'd had no clue who she was until she'd stolen his lips in that dusky corner. Her Firewhiskey soured breath snaking down his throat. Her tongue whisking along his lower lip. After everything that had passed, how could he possibly _forget_ her?

"Lysander?" Lorcan inquired. He poked him with his pencil. "Wake up."

(Wake up.)

Lysander tore his gaze away from the sunshine that was Lucy Weasley. And forced himself to see reality instead.

.

* * *

**notenotenote; so I've always wanted a twin, but it's to late for that now, and the closest I can get is writing about them :) three short drabbles about nothing in particular, I don't own Harry Potter - or the quotes I use - thank you very much for reading!:)**


	2. Spinning

_~Today is the first day of the rest of your life.~_

* * *

_._

Lorcan had never experienced the 'outside world' much before he turned eleven. But now that he was here in the midst of it all, he could only think; where were the dragonflies? The swampy marshes they loved to explore? The quite glades they discovered so triumphantly? Where could they go for adventures in a place like this? Though he supposed, all things considered, a castle _was_ a pretty cool place to go to school. But at the same time he found himself missing his mother's funny tasting tea and the time spent hours piled upon hours in his father's study, reading and examining the countless maps and deciphering the scribbled notes.

Unconsiously he gripped Lysander's hand a little tighter and felt the uneasiness in his heart reside.

Lorcan had never bothered to consider all the different people this world held. The faces, strange and exotic, their expressions and emotions surrounding him as he waited for his turn to be Sorted. There were different opinions outside of his and Lysander's to care about? Different ways of thinking? Different adventures? The thought had never even crossed his mind. As far as Lorcan had been concerned, the only people who mattered were his parents, Lysander, and himself.

It feels now as though his eyes have been forced wide open and he's seeing everything again for the very first time. It is like he's nose diving into a spinning vortex of color and magic and there's a strange weightlessness in his stomach that isn't completely unpleasant.

"I'm nervous to," Lysander whispers with a smile, because he can always read Lorcan's mind and the closeness comforts them.

Lorcan leans into his twin, his best friend, his other half. Their world has opened a tiny bit, and they think it might not be such a bad thing.

.


	3. Breaking

_~Sometimes good things fall apart, so better things can fall together.~_

* * *

_._

Lorcan and Lysander are used to sharing.

They share _everything_. Food, clothes, beds, rooms, friends, homework, parents (obviously, but that's not the point). The _point_ is that they've never came across anything that wasn't _possible_ to share in the literal sense of the term. They are the same. They love the same things. And they're _in_ love with Lily Luna Potter.

They don't say it – it is the one secret between them that they are both well aware of but too afraid to admit. Lysander is scared of sacrificing Lorcan's feelings. Lorcan's afraid of making Lysander suffer. They don't want to hurt each other, but how do they deny their own emotions?

Lysander has been aware of his own feelings since second year when they were dared to kiss and she tasted like bubblegum and sugar quills. He enjoyed spending time with her more then any of the other girls. She didn't question his sometimes scatter brained comments. She didn't try to find a reason behind everything he said. She was one of those girls who could look at his heart and accept him for what _he_ was. _Lysander_. Not Lysander and Lorcan – just _Lysander_.

And he loved her.

Lorcan was a bit more reluctant to catch on. The gentle sway of her hips. The bright flare of her fire red hair. The mischevious twinkle in her olive green eyes whenever she said something dirty. And after all of that came his rapidly pounding heart and his flushed cheeks and he couldn't figure out _why_ until he explained the troublesome symptoms to Lily's cousin, Lucy, and she shoved the word _love_ into his ears.

So there be it.

_Five years later._

"I loved her, you know," Lysander says freely and the weight floats gently off his chest.

"Me to," Lorcan agrees, laughing at their own stupidity.

"Perhaps it's better this way."

"Probably."

Lysander sinks against his brother and laughs. They laugh together and cry together and think about their beautiful golden girl bounding up to them, a broad smile on her face, flashing that sparkling diamond ring.

"_Guys! I want you to meet my fiancé, Renee. Renee, these are my best friends in the entire world."_

_The pretty brunette woman smiles politely at them. "It's nice to meet you both."_

_And when they turn their shocked gazes onto Lily, she laughs nervously. "I guess this is kind of my coming out of the closet speech, huh?" But that's hardly what has effected them. Their Lily, their precious little Lily, is getting married._

_They all have a pleasant afternoon, exchanging conversation over a Muggle café table and coffee mugs. Lysander and Lorcan hold each other's hands tight under the table surface until it's time to leave. _

Like they hold hands now. Anchoring one another. Two halves of a larger whole – and they know that no matter who steals their hearts away, they'll always have a place to come back to.

.


End file.
